Edward & Bella Forbidden love
by bananarama2468
Summary: All human the story of how edward and bella meet from both perspectives- with a twist... Dun dun DUN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EdPOV:

Emmet is so thick.

I just walked in to find Emmet struggling with our cat, the fluffmaster (he named it. We call it fluffy) to keep it from running away. It was dressed up as a cowboy and had a schoolbook in front of it. Emmet just looked up as I came in and said "Fluffy needed help with his homework!" I just rolled my eyes and said "Emmet, you must be the dumbest guy I have EVER met." Emmet must've loosened his grip on fluffy a little because it ran out the door as soon as it could and got tangled up in it's little hat. Emmet pouted and I sighed and walked out of the room. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his mind…

_Emmet's mind:_

_Ooh! Emmet want dress up kitty. No, wait. Emmet hungry. Emmet want banana. Emmet like banana. Emmet eat banana. Mmm… banana yummy, Emmet like. Ooh! Emmet dress up kitty now. Mean Edward! He scare kitty. Emmet sad now._

EdPOV:

I wake up the next morning and mum is calling me "Edward, get up! First day of school today. Get your lazy butt out of bed!" I groan and block my ears with my pillow. I hate school! I was having such a nice holiday with our cousins Tanya, Irina, Kate and Eleazar. Why school? Why a NEW school? What if no one likes me? What if I'm a loser and I don't have any friends? Then what? Oh well, I guess we'll see what happens.

I hope you liked the first chapter! R&R, 3 reviews = new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you like chapter 2! Basically, it's going to be swapping between Edward and Bella's point of view throughout the story, maybe other people like Emmet, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme etc.

Chapter 2 BPOV:

I pull my truck into the school parking lot. Just another 'same old school day' with my 'same old friends'. God, my friends can be VERY boring if they want to. But I like my life the way it is. I don't want anything to change.

EdPOV:

I pull my Ferrari into the school parking lot. New school, new friends, same car. I took a deep breath before walking into the horrible dull grey building called 'Forks High'. Everyone stares at me as I walk down the very, very, VERY long corridor to calculus.

BPOV:

OH MY GOD.

The most gorgeous boy EVER just walked into the classroom and sat AT THE DESK NEXT TO ME!!!!!! He said "Hey" to me! HEY! Plus, there were still TONS of seats, but he chose the one next to me!!! Okay, I've calmed down now. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sorry, I've definitely calmed down now. I have to talk to Jessica before Mr Maljers gets in. Wait, no she's staring at the new guy. "So," I jump as he talks again. He's got such a lovely soft, gentle, calm voice. It's like velvet. "What's your name?"

"Bella. What's yours?" I try to ask calmly. "Cullen, Edward Cullen." He says, holding out his hand and pulling a face like James Bond. I giggle, but then stop myself and smile at him. He smiles the most dazzling smile back, just as Mr Maljers comes in.

I hope you liked the second chapter! Remember, 3 reviews= new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

EdPOV:

I really like Bella. I've only known her for five minutes, but I think I'm in love. Oh NO! I can't be in love. I have a girlfriend! Well, she is in Chicago… no, I can't cheat on Vicky. Her older brothers Laurent and James would probably beat me up. They are scary looking thugs. They're HUGE! Oh well, I'll have to try to ignore Bella. Wait, is she staring at me?

BPOV:

I think Edward likes me! I mean, I've only known him for, like, 2 minutes but he's been staring at me with his GORGEOUS deep golden eyes puzzledly as though he's been thinking about how much he loves me… Oh my GOD I'm acting so girly. This is TOTALLY not like me! You know, I think I really like Edward.

EdPOV:

Bella was DEFINITELY checking me out. She was staring at me and when I looked at her puzzledly she quickly shut her mouth (she was gaping) and pretended to concentrate on Mr. Maljers. Out of the corner of my eye, I still saw her look at me every now and then.


End file.
